Juste une chose
by Ilunae
Summary: Tout allait bien dans la vie de Kaminari.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic.

Pairings : Shinkami. Bakudeku, Kirimina et Seroroki sont aussi présents.

* * *

Tout allait bien dans la vie de Kaminari. Il était devenu un bon héro. Il avait un bon partenaire. D'ailleurs leur duo devenait de plus en plus populaire. Ils avaient beaucoup de fans.

Kaminari adorait les rencontrer. A chaque fois, il en profitait pour discuter avec eux tout en leur signant des autographes. Il prenait aussi beaucoup de photos. Il avait l'impression de se faire plein de nouveaux amis. C'était génial.

Il n'était pas le seul à avoir réussi. Ses amis étaient aussi devenus de bons héros. Son pote Kirishima en était un très viril. Il était connu pour son courage et était très populaire. Kaminari était fier de lui. Son pote méritait son succès.

Ils se voyaient encore très souvent pour se raconter leurs exploits. En fait, Kirishima parler surtout de ceux de sa femme, Pinky. Il n'avait pas du tout changé pour cela.

Il était vrai qu'Ashido était devenue une très grande héroïne, elle aussi. Kaminari était très content pour elle. Elle avait aussi de la chance d'avoir un fan comme Kirishima. Il était sûr que rien ne pourrait les séparer.

Sero n'était peut-être pas dans les héros les plus populaires mais, il continuait de faire de son mieux. Il leur rappelait tout le temps de faire attention à leur santé.

"C'est important pour un héro ! On doit être tout le temps en forme pour sauver les gens !"

Pendant leur réunions entre anciens de la classe A, il continuait de transformer Mineta en momie avec ses bandes de scotch. Il fallait aussi dire que ce dernier ne s'était pas encore calmé et, continuait d'embêter les filles dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.

Bakugou était aussi bien connu pour ses exploits en tant que héro que pour son sale caractère. Il continuait de râler sur ses coéquipiers pendant les missions.

"Vous avez intérêt de vous bouger le cul, bande d'extras !"

Lui non plus ne changerait jamais. Bakugou n'en restait pas moins un très bon héro qui se souciait de ses coéquipiers. S'il leur râlait dessus, c'était avant tout parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour eux.

Bakugou faisait aussi un superbe duo avec Midoriya. Tout le monde les appelait le Wonder duo. Ce qui leur allait très bien. Kaminari était fier de pouvoir dire qu'ils étaient ses amis.

Cela allait bien dans sa vie privée, aussi. Ils vivaient avec Shinsou dans un grand appartement avec leurs chats. Ils étaient très heureux ensemble. Kaminari n'avait donc aucune raison de se plaindre de sa vie.

Il y avait pourtant une petite chose qui commençait à l'embêter un peu. Ce n'était pas grand-chose. Il s'était dit qu'il ne devrait pas se prendre la tête avec cela. C'était plus fort que lui, cependant.

Quelques mois plus tôt, il avait assisté au mariage de Sero et Todoroki. Kaminari était très heureux pour eux mais, c'était à ce moment-là qu'il s'en était rendu compte.

Tous ses amis étaient mariés. Même Bakugou avait fini par demander à Midoriya de se marier avec lui. Cela avait été très drôle d'ailleurs. Bakugou avait piqué une crise pendant la cérémonie. Cela avait fait rire tout le monde.

En tout cas, Kaminari et Shinsou faisaient partie des seuls à ne pas être encore mariés. En fait, ils n'en avaient jamais parlé entre eux. Il se demandait ce que son compagnon en pensait.

Il finit par en parler avec ses amis.

"Tu veux que j'aille voir le zombie pour lui dire qu'il doit te faire sa demande ?"

"Merci Kacchan mais, c'est pas la peine !"

"Tu as pensé à lui demander toi-même ?" interrogea Sero.

"Huh ?"

"Tu pourrais lui faire la demande !"

"Oh ! C'est pas une mauvaise idée ça ! Je peux lui faire la demande, moi aussi !"

"Parce que t'avais même pas pensé à ça, crétin ?"

Kaminari ignora la question de Bakugou. Sa décision était prise. Il allait faire sa demande à Shinsou.

"C'est tellement merveilleux !" avait dit Kirishima avant de se mettre à pleurer. "Je suis heureux pour toi, mec !"

Kaminari avait demandé de l'aide à ses amis pour choisir la bague. Il n'avait pas pensé que ce serait aussi dur d'en choisir une. Cela lui prit donc du temps mais, il réussit à trouver la bague parfaite.

Il lui fallut encore plusieurs semaines pour trouver le courage de faire sa demande. Quand il avait posé un genou à terre, Shinsou avait gardé son expression impassible. Il n'avait même pas l'air surpris.

Kaminari avait l'habitude avec Shinsou mais, pour cette fois, cela le rendait encore plus nerveux.

"C'est donc pour cela que Kirishima pleurait à chaque fois qu'on se voyait !"

"Hein ?"

"Kirishima n'arrêtait pas de pleurait à chaque fois qu'on se parlait ! Je commençais à me demander s'il n'y avait pas un problème avec lui !"

"Oh ! Et donc ta réponse ?"

"Oui !"

Kaminari soupira de soulagement.

"Vraiment ?"

"Bien sûr !"

"Super !" dit Kaminari en se relevant. "Laisse-moi te passer la bague au doigt !"

"Je ne préfère pas !"

"Pourquoi ? Elle ne te plaît pas ?"

"Si mais, il y a des étincelles qui en sortent ! Tu vas m'électrocuter !"

Kaminari lança un coup d'œil à la bague pour voir que son compagnon avait raison. Il avait encore utilisé son alter sans le vouloir. Ce n'était pas grave, cependant. Shinsou lui avait dit oui. C'était le plus important.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
